riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Rejected Riddle Games
Rejected Riddle Games are games JonBro (now Jonochrome) started making, but then decided not to make. Riddle Attorney In Riddle Attorney, Phil was going to be an attorney. Reasons for trashing: 1: The idea wasn't the least bit original. 2: Someone who escapes school shouldn't be an attorney. 3: JonBro made Phil completely out-of-character. 4: Thinking up decent plotlines full of twists for games like that is whole lot harder than JonBro could have imagined. Riddle Eye In Riddle Eye, Phil was going to be a detective. Reasons for trashing: 1: Someone who escapes school shouldn't be a detective. 2: JonBro couldn't get the click-where-you-want-to-go mechanism working on ActionScript. Riddle Manor In Riddle Manor, Phil's parents travel to Aunt Mama for a few days and it would have been Phil's job to feed his sister and trim the bushes in the front garden while they are gone. This game was scrapped because at the time, JonBro had no ideas for Phil's parents and/or sister. = Riddle Mansion Riddle Mansion sole purpose was to give a genuinely creepy atmosphere. Phil had to escape a mansion maze and solve code memorization skills, without music. Reasons for trashing: 1: Not interesting. 2: Not original. Riddle Company In Riddle Company, Phil wanted to escape work, it was made around the same time as Riddle School 2. Reasons for trashing: 1: JonBro had high doubts this would be a fun game. 2: If Phil wanted to escape work so badly, why didn't he just quit? 3. Also, as said in Riddle Eye, Phil wouldn't get a job because he escapes school a lot. Riddle Retold Riddle Retold was going through all 3 Riddle School Games only with harder puzzles and better graphics. A similar idea was taken into account in Riddle School 5. Reasons for trashing: 1: The layouts to each game was very specific to certain puzzles. 2: JonBro didn't want to redraw all 48 rooms again. Newgrounds user Noodle, however, released an RS5 style remake and released it alongside Riddle Transfer 2 celebrating the tenth year anniversary of Riddle School. You can play it here. FUN FACT: According to a note from when you beat the game the Phil decoy idea was taken from Riddle Retold. Riddle University Riddle University was going to be the fourth game people wanted. It was going to be similar to Riddle School 3 only longer and not as funny. Riddle School 5 is essentially the length Riddle University would have been if JonBro had finished it. JonBro made the first room and the first hallway screen and stopped. He stopped because he lost the motivation to finish it, but decided to make Riddle School 4 anyway. In Riddle School 4, however, no matter where you click, you end up dead. JonBro and his friend (Yoshiegg) brainstormed how Phil should die and it was decided that he should fall into a pit of lava. This is the Riddle School 4 we see today. Riddle Transfer series The Riddle Transfer series was set to be a five-part series. The first game was finished, but the remaining three were canceled for a number of different reasons, which can be found here. In addition to the reasons for discontinuing the series, JonBro also says, "No one has permission to continue the series", implying that the series is best left as-is. But on January 21, 2015, JonBro changes his mind and confirms that he will like to see the fans of the game go unofficially continuing the Riddle School or Riddle Transfer series in their own way. In 2016 on the anniversary of Riddle School JonBro released Riddle Transfer 2 as a complete official finale to the series.Category:Reasons for Trashing 1. Not Intresting 2. Phil Just Died